<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Crossover by iBloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736291">Camp Crossover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo'>iBloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camp Crossover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Practices, Crossover, Deku wants to learn more from Sakura, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kirishima just wants to learn, Neji is a ballerina, Ochako was worked too hard, aizawa doesn't get paid enough, bakugo and explosive tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the class of 1-A comes to a camp with the Konoha 12? Chaos, of course. </p><p>This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles for the quirk no Jutsu zine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou, Haruno Sakura &amp; Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camp Crossover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camp Crossover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest shook with explosions—rocks, splinters, and dirt flying everywhere. Kirishima hardened his body and raised his arms to protect himself. His friend was yelling expletives at the guy with pearl-colored eyes.</p><p>"Stop looking at me funny, you damn extra!" Bakugo yelled. He flexed his fingers, little explosives going off. "And stop with that ballerina turning shit!"</p><p>The other guy raised a brow but did not change his stance. His arms were opened wide and slightly tilted downward. "You're more obnoxious than Naruto."</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugo screamed, the explosives around his hands getting bigger. "WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"</p><p>Kirishima grimaced and took a step forward. "Come on, stop it. Sensei said we were supposed to get along with these guys." His friend was short-tempered, and it would have been fine if he only ran his mouth, but Bakugo was a man of action.</p><p>"He started it! Looking at me all funny with his creepy eyes."</p><p>"It is the Byakugan," Neji explained simply. "But I don't need it to take down someone as simpleminded as you."</p><p>"Oh shit." Kirishima slapped his hand on his forehead. This guy was a piece of work and knew how to taunt his opponents well, he'd give him that. And here he thought he would have been able to have a nice training session today.</p><p>"I will blow you to bits, you ballerina weird-eyed extra!" Bakugo lunged forward, his arms behind him as he let out a string of explosives from his arms to thrust him forward. He jumped, and brought his arms and hands in front of him, unleashing his firepower on the ninja. "DIE!"</p><p>Kirishima tried to look away, but kept one eye open, wanting to see what would happen next. He braced himself for the explosion about to come but got blown off his feet from behind. He went flying to Bakugo and ruined his momentum. Neji fluidly evaded them and watched as the two fell flat on their face.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" A worried and feminine voice called out. The bushes rustled and out came Momo, holding on to a kunai knife with an explosive tag attached on the end. "I'm sorry, I aimed wrong!"</p><p>"Is anyone hurt?" Tsuyu came jumping in and looked at her two classmates on the ground. She only blinked, and then looked back at Momo. "I think they're okay."</p><p>"Oh thank goodness." Momo sighed, a hand on her chest.</p><p>"Maybe we should have started with the smaller tags…" Tenten chuckled and scratched the back of her neck as she approached Momo. "That was a good first try, though." She then shifted her attention to her teammate. "Oh, Neji. I didn't know you were training today."</p><p>He only nodded. "Someone wanted to challenge me."</p><p>"Oh? How did that go?" Tenten asked curiously.</p><p>Neji stepped aside and revealed Bakugo pushing Kirishima off of him, a scowl on his face.</p><p>"What the hell <em>was</em> that?" Kirishima rubbed his head. "It was a good thing I was using my quirk. It was stronger than Bakugo's explosives…"</p><p>"Haaaa?!" Bakugo scowled again. "What could be stronger than me?!"</p><p>"This." Tenten took the kunai from Momo's hand and twirled it around her fingers. "Your explosive tricks aren't so unique, here." She giggled.</p><p>Bakugo did not find that funny. He ground his teeth together and got up on his feet, rushing towards her to look at it. "That's just a fucking piece of paper."</p><p>The kunoichi nodded and touched the tag with her finger before twirling it quickly and then throwing it at a far off tree. Right when the knife made contact with the trunk, a loud explosion came off. Momo, Tsuyu, and Kirishima winced. Neji looked unphased, while Tenten retained the smirk on her lips.</p><p>Bakugo, however, looked on with stars in his eyes, and a wicked grin slowly spread on his face. He turned around to face Tenten and shook her shoulders. "You gotta fucking give me some of those!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Shannaro!" Sakura's voice was quickly overpowered with the sound of the earth and rocks splitting apart, dust quickly rising and covering her form.</p><p>Deku was shaking with excitement, his eyes wide with wonder and a smile on his face. "That is so cool!" He squealed, gripping his notebook. "Sakura-chan, you're so cool!"</p><p>The girl before him looked nothing someone who could wreak so much havoc. She was lithe, cute, and had <em>pink hair</em>. But that really shouldn't have surprised him. Heroes came in all shapes and sizes, after all.</p><p>The kunoichi brushed her hair away from her face and grinned at him. "Thanks! The key is concentrating all your chakra to your fist and releasing it at the right moment."</p><p>"Concentrating all your chakra to your fist and releasing it at the right moment," Deku repeated as he scribbled that down on his notebook. He took a step back when Sakura used the body flicker technique and ended right next to him, easily erasing the twenty-five-meter space between them. She peered at his notebook. "Are you writing that down? How studious of you."</p><p>He tried not to act too surprised. She could teleport, too? Deku had to write that down. "Uh-umm… Yeah." He nodded and closed his notebook. "I write all of my observations and study them later on. I'm not the most talented, so I do what I can to catch up to my classmates."</p><p>Sakura hummed, green eyes softening. "Is that so?"</p><p>"Huh? What?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing." Sakura laughed. "You just remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. I don't have any special kekkei genkais, but I work and train hard under Tsunade-sama so I could catch up to my friends, too."</p><p>"Ooh." Deku's eyes widened, and so did his grin. "Then we can work hard together."</p><p>"For sure!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air. "Now, tell me about that jutsu of yours. Kaka-sensei said it sounded similar to my technique, and you could use some help with chakra control."</p><p>"Oh, it's-it's a<em> quirk</em>." Deku looked at his hands and flexed his fingers. "I can unleash a great amount of power and speed, but I'm still learning how to control it so I won't hurt myself."</p><p>"Ah, I heard about that, too." Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, I can heal you if you go too far."</p><p>"Eehh? You can <em>heal</em>, too?!" More than two quirks?! That was amazing! "How do you do it?"</p><p>"Same way I split the ground apart." Sakura removed her glove and held her palm up for Deku to see. Slowly, it started to glow green, reflecting in his eyes. "<em>Chakra control</em>."</p><p>"Teach me, please!" Deku stood up straight and then bowed low from the waist. "Please, Sakura-chan, teach me how to control my quirk!"</p><p>Green eyes widened for a moment, and then a determined smirk grew on her lips. "You got it. I'm not going easy on you, you know?"</p><p>Deku straightened up, his eyes glinting with the challenge. "I will take any form of training you will give me!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine!" Ochako strained and ground her teeth. She lifted her leg from the ground and kicked the wooden dummy even harder than she had. "Thirty!"</p><p>"Good job, Ochako-san! The fire of youth burns greatly within you!" Rock Lee gave her a grin and a thumbs up.</p><p>The girl put her leg down and grinned at him, too. "This is so hard, Lee-san but I can feel myself getting stronger!"</p><p>"It is only difficult when you do not have the power of youth!" Lee clenched his fists, the fire burning in his eyes. "But you have it and it is imperative you keep going!"</p><p>"Right!" Ochako felt her whole body ignite with motivation and determination. She faced the dummy again and took her stance. "Thirty-one!" She kicked. "Thirty-two!" She kicked again.</p><p>"That's right, you're doing great! Do three hundred on your right and another three hundred on your left!"</p><p>"Thirty—<em>what?!" </em>She paled. "Th-three <em>hundred</em>?"</p><p>"I see you want more of a challenge, very well, five hundred! I like your spirit!" The ninja grinned, his pearly-white teeth sparkling. His attention then shifted to the fast-approaching student.</p><p>Iida was running right towards them, using his arms for momentum. A cloud of dirt was trailing behind him.</p><p>"Another youthful contender!" Rock Lee readied himself to run along with Iida. "Come, we shall run a hundred laps around the village!" He took off the moment he and Iida were side by side, and easily speeding up, leaving Iida behind.</p><p>"Don't think this is the best I've got!" Iida shouted and ran even faster, shouting as he caught up with Rock Lee.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Deku waved, a large grin on his face. He sat down on the table, in front of Kirishima. "How was your first day with the Ninja teams? Sakura-chan was kind enough to heal me when I got carried away, too."</p><p>"Ooh." Ochako beamed. "She has a strength <em>and </em>healing quirk? Maybe I should ask her if she's free…" she slumped on the table. "I can't feel my legs…"</p><p>"Neither can I." Iida wobbled over to the table and set his food down. "Lee-san is formidable." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "His speed is amazing."</p><p>"Ooh!" Deku was amazed. This training camp with the students in the other show was a wonderful idea. "I want to train with him next! How about you, Kirishima?"</p><p>"I didn't get to train with Neji so much…" Kirishima sighed and picked at his food. "Bakugo picked a fight with him instead and found a new toy."</p><p>"Oh? What did Kacchan find?"</p><p>
  <em>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!</em>
</p><p>"Aaah!" Ochako screamed and held her arms up instinctively to protect herself.</p><p>Deku did the same but quickly held on to his glass to stop it from toppling over.</p><p>Kirishima didn't even blink. "<em>Explosive tags</em>."</p><p>In the distance, Bakugo's maniacal screaming and laughing could be heard, followed by more explosions. Tenten was screaming something indistinct, probably telling him to stop.</p><p>"Is Kacchan still training?" Deku muttered, trying to look out the window.</p><p>"No, apparently they have these paper bomb thingies." Kirishima picked up a tissue to demonstrate. "You activate it with chakra and it detonates after a given time."</p><p>"Ooh!" Ochako's eyes widened. "What makes it explode?"</p><p>Kirishima shrugged his shoulder up. "Uuuhh… Ninja magic?"</p><p>"Chakra!" Deku's eyes were also wide with wonder. He picked up his notebook and started scribbling on it, muttering to himself about the wonders of Ninja tools and their different quirks.</p><p>More explosives went off, and Kirishima sighed again when Aizawa came jumping out in his yellow bean bag. He hopped outside and started screaming at Bakugo to stop.</p><p>Kirishima sighed again. "I wasn't able to learn anything new like you two today."</p><p>"Why so down?" Ojiro came by, holding on to his tray.</p><p>"He's sad he didn't get to learn with his appointed Ninja today," Ochako explained.</p><p>"Oh." Ojiro smiled sympathetically at him. "If you want, you can join me and Jirou tomorrow. We got assigned to Kiba. I heard he has some sort of dog-like quirk… and an actual dog."</p><p>Kirishima peeked at him. "Really?" That sounded interesting. "Can you ask him for me?"</p><p>"Sure." His classmate smiled. "Just make sure you tell Aizawa-sensei."</p><p>"That sounds fun, Kirishima-kun!" Ochako beamed. "And he has a dog! I'm sure it's cute."</p><p>That brought a smile on Kirishima's face. "Yeah, I guess it sounds fun." The camp was long from over, and he promised he would get stronger from this learning experience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was beta-read by the amazing Shikamarubase on tumblr! Thank you so much. &lt;3 </p><p>I wrote this fic for the Quirk no Jutsu zine. It's currently open for Mod applications and will open contributor applications soon. Please visit the @quirknojutsuzine page on Tumblr for more information!  </p><p>Please feel free to leave me headcanons for this crossover, and I might just write a fic for it! :) </p><p>Cheers,<br/>Kairi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>